<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Title by xxsniperkittykatxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251907">Title</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsniperkittykatxx/pseuds/xxsniperkittykatxx'>xxsniperkittykatxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsniperkittykatxx/pseuds/xxsniperkittykatxx</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean I'm getting married? " I asked the queen in utter dismay.<br/>
She stared at her nails under the lights ,acting the least bit interested in what I had to say.<br/>
"Did you really think my husband adopted you because he wanted another daughter, no sweetie ,you've always been a business investment ,this was the plan all along .You're finally going to serve your purpose and repay us for giving you a roof over your head all of these years."</p><p>I gasped at her cruel words,I mean I always knew almost everyone in the royal family disliked me but I never knew they despised me to this extent."What are you saying?"<br/>
"I'm saying , first thing tomorrow morning you'll be in King Jeremy's castle, getting married to his son Prince Austin Lance Vinci ."She explains with a wicked smile."What they do with you after is none of our concern, if I were you I'd start praying for I'm sure they're going to treat you much worse than us considering you're so hard to love."<br/>
I fought hard at the tears I felt threatening to fall ,no...I wouldn't cry, my entire life this family has mistreated me ,I should be happy that I was finally able to leave.Right?<br/>
I could only hope that my new family would be nothing like my old.<br/>
Austin's POV:<br/>
Ariana's hands tangled in my hair as I jammed her up against the wall,my mate.My lips crashed down on her neck and she moaned my name in response ...and just like before,I couldn't do it.I couldn't mark her, what was wrong with my wolf.<br/>
"Alpha , we have a problem."<br/>
My eyes shut to Alex in annoyance."This better be good ."I warned him.<br/>
"I can assure you that it is."<br/>
I reluctantly dropped my hands from around my mate and followed Alex outside.<br/>
"We just had word from your parents,as you're already aware... our kingdom is in jeopardy and in order to save it they've accepted a marriage proposal from Princess Lucy Rosemary."<br/>
"What?"I roared.<br/>
NO! NO FREAKING WAY!<br/>
Within minutes I was storming into my parents room, I found them both discussing in a corner.<br/>
"I'm not getting married to that woman."I stated matter of fact.<br/>
My mother gave my father a look of helplessness before speaking."Son, I know this is very disturbing news but you need to understand this is the only choice we have, you need to take this decision for the people of our kingdom, you need to finally prove your worth to them, you know they love and adore you already...this is not about us but about them..."<br/>
I loved my people very much but I never thought that this day would ever come, it was too much to take in.<br/>
A photo in my mother's hand caught my attention and I slowly reached for it."What's this?"<br/>
As my mother handed it over to me she said." It's a picture of the princess." at the exact same time my eyes fell on the picture.I felt the anger within me slowly leave my body as I scanned the photo.Long black hair framed a beautiful heart shaped face , bright blue eyes that seemed to see straight through you and sweet pink lips to die for.<br/>
Who was this woman?Why did I feel a connection with just a photograph.<br/>
After staring at the photo for what seemed like hours I finally faced my parents."I'll marry this woman only for the sake of my people , however as you know I already have a mate , this woman can never have my heart."<br/>
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………<br/>
"What is this story about you marrying this girl of a princess today?"Ariana shouted at me before her eyes took in my suit. "And you're actually going through with it?"She asked in disbelief.<br/>
"Ariana , I'm so so sorry ,I never even knew of this arrangement until yesterday , I have to do  this for my people, please try and understand...this is just as hard for me as it is for you."</p><p>"Your people?That's all you ever think about, what about me?Your mate?Do I mean nothing to you?"She demanded.<br/>
"Of course you matter to me , look I swear to you , if there is any way to get out of this marriage I will...if not, please know that she would never mean anything to me."I whispered."No one can take your place in my life."<br/>
"Make sure you make her life a living hell."<br/>
"I think its already happening , I mean she isn't even having a normal happy wedding which every woman deserves, just a rushed private ceremony."I pointed out."You have nothing to worry about."I said pulling her into my arms.<br/>
Lucy's POV:<br/>
I bit my nails nervously as the limousine pulled up to my new home, my nerves was all over the place ,my heart beating ferociously as though I was about to meet the person I was destined to meet....what?Where did that thought even come from.<br/>
"Try not to embarrass the family like you're so used to doing."The queen snapped at me as soon as we stepped out of the vehicle while the king nodded his head to agree with her.<br/>
"I can't wait to see the ugly prince she's being forced to marry."My step sister Ellie said with an evil smile.I tried to ignore everything my family said after that, I had enough on my mind already.<br/>
The nervousness in me increased with each step I took closer to the beautiful castle, my stomach beginning to hurt, something that usually happened whenever I was nervous.I tried to ignore it at first but the pain was becoming unbearable.<br/>
"I need to use the washroom."I told the queen.<br/>
She rolled her eyes at me ."Don't expect me to carry you to find it, you can help yourself."<br/>
I shouldn't have been surprised with her response , I turned away from my family and headed in the direction a maid had showed me ,my eyes taking in the full beauty of the place.After a few minutes I was convinced I was lost until I heard voices ,I followed the sound hoping they could help me find my way.<br/>
I was close enough to hear everything they were saying..'If there is any way to get out of this marriage I will.' I heard the guy say.<br/>
Wait, was that the prince I'm supposed to be getting married to?<br/>
I continued to listen to the conversation, my heart breaking with each word that came out both of their mouths.<br/>
They suddenly stopped saying anything and I peeped around the corner to see why, what I saw next had me doubling over in shock.My soon to be husband had another woman in his arms in a full on heated make out session !<br/>
Chapter 2-Married<br/>
The shocked gasp that I suddenly heard forced me to break away from Ariana.My wolf demanding that I do.<br/>
And that's when I saw her.<br/>
Hurdled in a corner ,clutching at her wedding dress tightly as though it were the only thing keeping her from running right now.<br/>
My bride.<br/>
Her beauty in person was nothing compared to the picture of her I had seen just yesterday,as much as I hated to admit it ,she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on, never had I seen someone look at me with such innocence and purity and it freaking undid me in a way impossible to explain.</p><p>But it was not her beauty or innocence that made my gut twist , it was the hurt and shock in her eyes, the protective instincts within me suddenly overpowered every other emotion raging through my body right now, the need to take away her pain was almost unbearable.<br/>
My wolf was raging inside of me,and it took all of my self control not to let him loose , I've never felt him fight to be free this much before , his behavior confused me.<br/>
"This is the hideous woman you're supposed to marry?"Ariana asked breaking the silence and bringing me back to reality.<br/>
Princess Lucy's gaze went over to Ariana, not a single word coming out of her mouth.<br/>
"Babe, I think your future wife is mute."Ariana continued with her insults.<br/>
Her gaze went back to me once more , the confusion there suddenly  replaced with fear.Was she scared of me?The thought of that made me sick to my stomach.Before anyone could say anything else she spun on her heels and ran off.<br/>
I paced once more , fighting to control my raging wolf who for some reason wanted to run after my bride, the strong unknown feelings caused me to hate the princess more than I already did.I didn't know a single thing about her and already she had my emotions all over the place.<br/>
……………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………….<br/>
LUCY'S POV:<br/>
I ran and ran and ran.<br/>
Not for the reason you may think, I was accustomed to being treated the way that woman spoke to me, what scared me was the immediate reaction I had to the prince.Something within me was pulling me towards him and whether or not you chose to believe me, I could have sworn a voice within me said 'mate'.<br/>
I can't believe it, I was already going insane on my first day at this place.<br/>
Hearing voices , feeling an immediate pull to someone I didn't know , feeling jealousy ...what was going on with me?<br/>
My heart was racing and the stabbing pain of betrayal was eating at me raw ,seeing the prince with his arms wrapped around another woman was enough to make me puke.<br/>
I fell back against the wall, trying to keep myself together, come on Lucy, be strong , you don't even know the Prince , so what if he had his arms wrapped around someone who wasn't you...you shouldn't care.<br/>
I considered asking my family to cancel the wedding but knew that would most likely end up with a huge uproar ,with me collecting a slap to my face most likely from the queen.<br/>
Whether I liked it or not I was stuck in this situation with Prince Austin.<br/>
…………………………………<br/>
My eyes scanned my surroundings nervously, I didn't know any of the people in the room besides my family.To the front of me King Jeremy and his wife stood with welcoming smiles, along with one other person whom I assumed had to be the Prince's sister.<br/>
And of course, none other than Prince Austin was right besides me but I dared not raise my eyes to look at him, not after my earlier reaction to him . His gaze was burning into my body however and against my better judgement my traitorous body responded desperately.<br/>
Traitor.<br/>
"There is no need for a full on introduction , let's just get the wedding over with."The queen announced .<br/>
Wow, so happy to get rid of me I see.<br/>
I saw King Jeremy give his wife a quick confused glance before responding."I mean, if that's what you wish then let's get the ceremony started."<br/>
The marriage officer motioned for Austin and I to stand facing each other and the rings were brought forward, the vows were quickly spoken between us , almost rushed.<br/>
"Please accept this ring as a token of our marriage and as a symbol of all that we share."<br/>
Austin reached for my hand and the moment we touched my body jerked alive , a small gasp escaping my mouth at the shock of the feelings stirring inside me.<br/>
What on earth was that?<br/>
My eyes snapped up to Austin and our gazes locked , he seemed to be at war with himself as he quickly placed the ring on my finger and let go of my hands as though they burnt him.<br/>
Thankfully the officer finished the vows without a mention of kissing the bride...I mean even if he did there would be none of that since Austin stormed off as soon as he declared us husband and wife.<br/>
My family of course found his actions to be hilarious since any embarrassment on my part were like diamonds served on a tray to them.<br/>
Austin's family on the other hand actually seemed upset at his behavior and tried to reassure me that everything was okay .I didn't know how to react to there hospitality since all I've ever known my entire life was hate from everyone around me.<br/>
"Well I guess this is it , goodbye Lucy."The king spoke up , the queen and my step sister repeating his words.<br/>
"Don't you want to stay a little longer until she gets more comfortable?"King Jeremy inquired.<br/>
"That won't be necessary."The queen cut in."We actually have more important matters to see about."<br/>
I felt my heart ache at their immediate dismissal of me, how could they just let me go so easily after years of having me by their side without so much as a proper goodbye.They truly were cold heartless beings.<br/>
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..<br/>
"So this is Austin's room and obviously where you will be staying."Princess Maya, Austin's sister pointed out to me . I dragged my gaze from the beautiful princess to evaluate my surroundings.<br/>
His room screamed masculinity ,not a pinch of a woman's taste , nevertheless it was a beautifully crafted room with paintings on the wall and an extraordinarily large bed to the middle .The huge stereo system next to the television caught my eyes since I was never allowed the luxary of having one of those in my last home.<br/>
Maya suddenly cleared her throat."Am , about Austin's behavior earlier on today ,please don't take it too personally, this whole marriage came as a shock to him,I believe he just needs a little time before he adjusts to married life.I hope you can give him that time ."She pleaded.<br/>
I brought my gaze back to her and gave her a small nod.<br/>
She suddenly cracked a huge smile."I've actually always wanted a sister, I'm happy I won't  be the only girl around here from now on.I know we will get along just fine and I do want you to know that you can always come to me if you need someone to talk to."<br/>
"Thank you for being so nice to me."I replied honestly.It felt nice to meet people who were nice to me for once,I just wish it were under different circumstances .<br/>
After a few hours of the princess giving me a tour of the entire palace she finally left me alone in the room so I could get settled in by myself, I fell back against the bed ,my senses suddenly on overdrive as I took in what was most definitely Austin's sexy masculine scent, it was all over the bed ,I turned and as if I had no control over my body whatsoever, took a sniff at the sheets,inhaling deeply.<br/>
And of course that is exactly when Austin chose to come storming into the room, he paused as soon as he caught me in the act ,his eyes zeroing on my hands tugging at the sheets,his eyes flashed with something I couldn't read before he slowly shut the door behind him.<br/>
His entire movement screamed menace as he walked over to the bed.<br/>
Oh no.<br/>
What was he going to do?<br/>
CHAPTER 3<br/>
"Let's get something straight , there is only one woman in my life and there will always be only her .That being said , I can't sleep in the same bed with you ."<br/>
I blinked up at him,okay not what I was expecting."Excuse me?"<br/>
Did he really just say what I think he just said?<br/>
He narrowed his eyes at me."We aren't sleeping in the same bed together."<br/>
"Not that I want to be sleeping in the same bed with you ."Lies...okay who said that?I ignored the inner voice and continued."But why did you agree to this marriage if you already had a woman in your life ?"I demanded.<br/>
He gazed past me ."I don't owe you an explanation."<br/>
What a jerk, we were now officially husband and wife and he didn't owe me an explanation?<br/>
"Where do you expect me to sleep then?" I asked.<br/>
"I've already arranged for another bed to be sent to the room ,it should be here before tonight."<br/>
Before I could respond one of the maids knocked on the door , letting us know that the king had called for both Austin and I.<br/>
…………………………………..<br/>
"What's all this about mother?'Austin inquired taking in all the arrangements taking place around him.<br/>
"Your father and I had a discussion and we've decided that it would be best if we hosted a welcoming party in Lucy's honor where we introduce her as your wife."<br/>
"I thought we agreed on not doing that."Austin demanded , his mood getting worse by each second that went by, if that was even possible.<br/>
“This had to happen eventually Austin , it’s better we get it over with tonight besides Lucy deserves a proper welcoming.”<br/>
“Now Lucy , we have already organized an entire new wardrobe for you , when you return to your room there will  be a dress waiting for you on the bed , wear that tonight .”<br/>
“Yes your majesty.”<br/>
“No sweetie , you can call me Lisa.”<br/>
"And you could call me Jeremy."The king announced with a warm smile.<br/>
I returned their smile, thankful to at least be around a loving family for once, excluding the prince of course.</p><p>Austin’s POV:<br/>
The pack would have to be more careful around the castle now that Lucy was here and had no clue about werewolves .I felt my hatred towards her grow once more, she just kept disrupting everyones lives and she only just got here.</p><p>“Everyone’s here.”Alex reported.</p><p>“Good.”I responded turning to face everyone.”This meeting is to discuss the arrival of Princess Lucy.She has absolutely no idea that we are werewolves or that they even exist for that matter, as such, no one is allowed to be around her in werewolf form.Everyone must go about the castle with caution from now on to ensure that she never finds out.”I announced as the pack went up in an uproar.<br/>
“Why must we do this for a newcomer ?”Anthony demanded ,he always opposed anything I said so this wasn't anything new to me.<br/>
“Yeah.”Everyone else agreed .<br/>
“Look I assure you no one could be more upset about this than me but we also can’t forget that she is the only reason our kingdom was saved , this is not only for her but the safety of our pack.We can’t have a human knowing about us .”I reasoned .<br/>
“Alpha, we have a problem.”Alex interrupted .<br/>
“What’s wrong?”I asked on alert , he never interrupted me unless it was a serious matter.<br/>
“We just got word that there is a rogue  on the loose and he is getting closer to the castle as we speak."<br/>
"Why do I sense that there is more to this?"I asked studying his tensed posture .<br/>
"Alpha."He started."I think Princess Lucy is in the castle's gardens ."<br/>
My eyes snapped up to his at his words, my wolf suddenly becoming restless and was that fear I sensed? My wolf had never been scared of anything in its entire life.<br/>
What was happening ?<br/>
Before anyone could respond I shifted into my wolf and raced towards the castle.<br/>
I had to get to her.<br/>
NOW!</p><p> </p><p>Lucy’s POV:<br/>
The palace’s garden was beautiful , much more than the one back home , I inhaled the scent of the gorgeous red roses in front of me and sighed .Something about being around plants always managed to help me feel at peace and this time was no exception.</p><p>My mind wandered back to Austin against my wishes ,he had disappeared from the castle yet again, could he be with that woman?The thought of him with her made my heart ache  in a way I’ve never felt before which was absurd , I barely knew the prince , why did it affect me so much already?I only just got here and every time I didn't know where he went bothered me and at times I caught myself hoping to catch a glimpse of him ,something inside me felt at home whenever he was near.</p><p>I placed my hands on my chest, right above my heart and pressed hard , hoping it would somehow help the pain I felt there.</p><p>What was wrong with me?</p><p>A loud howl came from the woods just outside the gardens and I fell back against one of the trees in shock.</p><p>What was that?</p><p>Wait…did I just hear growling?</p><p>Maya came running out along with two other guys I hadn’t seen before , they rushed passed me and out into the woods while Maya stayed behind.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”I asked alarmed .</p><p>“Oh it’s nothing for you to be concerned about sweetie.”She assured me.”My brothers just always like to uh take a run in the woods every evening.”</p><p>“But is it safe?I just heard a howl…like from a wolf.”</p><p>“Oh.I’m sure you misheard it Lucy, there aren’t any wolves on this side of the forest.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>I knew what I heard.</p><p>“Yes , now let’s get you inside so we could get you into your dress and get you all dolled up for tonight.”<br/>
The reminder of tonight was enough to draw my attention away from what I just heard, at least for now.</p><p>……………………………………..…………...</p><p>My eyes studied the dress in front of me , my cheeks suddenly enflamed …they wanted me to wear this?The material was a soft red velvet with a low cut at the chest area and a long slit at the bottom.The dress was extremely sexy and I've never worn anything like it before.<br/>
I quickly slipped into it , my makeup and hair was already done by one of the helpers .I studied my reflection in  the mirror in shock, who was I?Never before have I ever looked this beautiful and seductive.<br/>
With a long sigh I stepped out the room and headed down the hall.</p><p>I peeped around the wall to examine the crowd and immediately fell back , the entire room was full and I knew absolutely no one there but the royal family .I hated being around crowds , I always somehow managed to make a fool out of myself.</p><p>After taking a few seconds, I finally convinced myself to step out from my hiding spot and into everyone’s view.I felt many eyes on me and it took every ounce of my self control not to run back into the room.</p><p>A loud growl suddenly erupted from the crowds and my eyes widened as I realized who it came from.</p><p>Austin.<br/>
Chapter 4<br/>
D-did he just growl?<br/>
I gripped my dress tightly as I saw him make his way up the stairs ,his eyes shooting daggers ,he moved almost as if someone else was in control of his body.<br/>
His breathing was hard and he looked ready to pounce on someone.<br/>
I took a deep gulp as he reached me in an instant, before anyone could react he gripped my waist tightly and pulled me in front of him, almost as if to hide my body from the crowd.I gasped at the shock of his touch ,my skin burning where his hands rested on my body.Immediately I could feel an irresistible pull towards him,a pull I couldn't explain even if I wanted to.<br/>
Mate.<br/>
What was that?<br/>
Why did I keep hearing that voice in my head?I wanted to scream at him to stop touching me so that all these feelings and the voice in my head would go away but I knew that would only cause a scene.<br/>
His eyes burned into my skin as we just stood there staring at each other,another growl escaped his mouth as he picked me up bridal style and paced out the hall away from all prying eyes.<br/>
He opened his room door and slammed it shut before throwing me onto the bed.<br/>
"What are you wearing?"He demanded.<br/>
"W-what?"I stammered .<br/>
His eyes narrowed as they travelled up and down my body, taking every inch in,I felt my body tremble in response."Do you like the attention of men so much that you would wear something like this?"<br/>
My eyes widened ."You do not know a single thing about me to be accusing me of such utter nonsense, this dress was already picked out for me , I didn't choose it."<br/>
"Austin get out here!"The queen's angry voice came from the doorway.<br/>
"This discussion isn't over."He promised before leaving me to go talk to his mother.<br/>
After a few minutes Maya entered the room with sympathy in her eyes."Are you okay?"<br/>
I nodded my head.<br/>
"I saw everything...well everyone saw everything,I have no idea what Austin was thinking or what came over him for that matter."<br/>
"Does your brother usually... growl like that?"I inquired suddenly remembering his earlier actions."I felt like I was looking at a completely different person , if that makes any sense."<br/>
Now that I thought about it, the growl sounded very familiar to the one I had heard coming from the woods earlier today.<br/>
Maya's eyes widened for a second before she quickly tried to hide her reaction from me."Growl?I didn't hear any growling ."<br/>
"But--"<br/>
"Can we continue this discussion later Lucy?We have to give you a proper introduction to the people and it's getting a bit late."She cut me off.<br/>
Was she deliberately trying to change the topic?This was the second time for the day she tried to change the topic, something didn't seem right at all.I was beginning to think they were hiding something from me.<br/>
I nodded my head in agreement and followed her outside where Austin was waiting not looking to happy, whatever discussion he had with his mother didn't help his mood, it seemed to make it worse.<br/>
"Put a smile on your face so my people don't suspect anything about the wedding."He warned.<br/>
"Don't worry, I'm used to forcing a smile when I'm unhappy."<br/>
It was the truth, I often had to feign happiness in front of the people back home in order to hide being mistreated by the royal family.So this wasn't anything new to me.If anything ,it only made me feel like I was back home.<br/>
Austin turned to study me upon hearing my words, his eyes tracing my face as if trying to figure out what exactly I meant by it.<br/>
"Guys."Maya cut in."I really think we should do the introduction now."<br/>
Austin reluctantly moved his gaze from me to look at his sister before nodding his head and the three of us walked back into the hall where the king and queen waited with worried looks to their faces.<br/>
The entire crowd got quiet at our entrance, everyones gazes held a hint of curiosity ,awe and jealousy all in one.<br/>
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, as you all may already know ,tonight's main focus is to introduce Prince Austin's lovely wife Princess Lucy to our people.I know that everyone will welcome her and show her all the love and support you've always shown to us our entire lives.Anyone who'd like to get to know her better ,please feel free to come introduce yourself to her personally."The king announced.<br/>
It didn't take long for people to start surrounding me , throwing questions upon questions at me, I didn't mind since they were all kind for the most part.Austin's parents and sister stayed by my side the entire time, Austin on the other hand had disappeared yet again,something I was getting used to by now.<br/>
What confused me was that no one seemed to mention Austin's behavior from earlier on, did I really just imagine the growling in my head?I wouldn't be surprised considering the strange voice I had been hearing in my head ever since I arrived here.<br/>
"It seems I need to make an appointment to meet my own sister in law."A voice whispered catching my attention.<br/>
My eyes snapped up to meet gorgeous blue eyes ,and a face strikingly similar to that of Austin's."I'm Lucas ,Austin's brother."He introduced himself with a bright smile.<br/>
I returned his smile."It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Lucas."<br/>
"Uh-uh ,it's just Lucas to you Princess."He gently scolded me.<br/>
I smiled."And it's just Lucy to you ."<br/>
Another nice member of the family, was everyone in the family nice except for Austin ?That's highly unfortunate for me, but I was used to all the bad luck by now.<br/>
I was deep in my thoughts when I felt the presence of someone behind me.I slowly turned and was greeted by a middle aged man,his eyes were studying me intently , searching my face as if he were seeing someone else and for a minute I could have sworn his eyes narrowed.<br/>
Who was this man?<br/>
Something about him made me feel uneasy inside.<br/>
"Are you going to introduce me to the lovely princess?'He asked the queen.<br/>
"Oh yes , Lucy dear this is a very old friend of ours Eric Bradwin, he has never hesitated to help us in the past and we couldn't be more lucky to have someone like him in our lives."<br/>
"You're to modest Lisa.When I heard from Ariana that Austin had gotten married ,I was shocked but thrilled at the news."<br/>
I felt the queen stiffen besides me at the mention of this Ariana.<br/>
Ariana?Who was she?<br/>
"Ariana is my daughter."He added as if reading my mind."In fact let me introduce you two so you can be good friends from now on."<br/>
"Ariana"He called.<br/>
The person I saw next made me feel sick to my stomach.<br/>
It was her.<br/>
The one I had seen earlier with her arms wrapped around Austin!<br/>
Chapter 5<br/>
She had eyes the color of grass on it's brownest days and short shoulder length brunette hair that framed her face nicely, she was dressed in a high neck short black dress with a slit that showed of her long legs, it pained me to admit it but she was beautiful to say the least.<br/>
She smiled at me with a knowing wicked glint in her eyes."It's nice to finally meet you Lucy."She greeted me ,pretending as though we hadn't met earlier when her hands were wrapped around my now husband.She held out her hand for a hand shake and I warily accepted it .<br/>
I forced myself to return her smile."It's a pleasure to meet you as well Ariana."I felt her hand grip mine tighter , so tight that I was sure it would leave a bruise by tomorrow .<br/>
"So where is Austin?"Eric inquired ,his eyes searching the room.<br/>
"Oh he was just outside with me a few minutes ago, I'll go call him father."Ariana answered ,finally letting go of my hand.<br/>
My entire body stiffened at her words, so that's where he was the entire night , I should have guessed.<br/>
"Those two have always shared an unbreakable bond."Eric commented staring after his daughter.<br/>
"Well not always."Prince Lucas cut in."A few years back Austin didn't so much as fancy Ariana, but something changed in him like a switch one day ,it's pretty hard to explain,it's almost like if he went under a spell one would say."<br/>
Eric seemed disturbed by Lucas's words and quietly excused himself while the queen left to make sure he was okay.<br/>
"Thank you for that."<br/>
Lucas grinned at me."Anytime Lucy.I know what it's like being a newcomer and having all the attention on you, don't worry, I'll try my best to make this entire experience easier for you."<br/>
"I wish there was some way I could thank you for your sweet words ."I responded smiling brightly up at him , for once I actually felt like I had an older brother looking out for me and it felt amazing.<br/>
"A hug will suffice!"He suggested with a cheeky grin.<br/>
A low menacing growl came from behind us and I saw Austin glaring at Lucas, the look on his face was deadly , almost as if he wanted to attack his own brother.<br/>
This time there was no mistaking that it was a growl I had heard coming from him ,nothing was making sense to me ,never before had I heard anyone in my entire life growl like that and believe me I've been around a lot of people before .<br/>
""Wow there brother,just be grateful it was me asking her for a hug and not any of the men staring at her right now."<br/>
"Austin!"Ariana almost shouted, trying to get his attention, she seemed shocked at his reaction to Lucas asking me for a hug.<br/>
It did work however, he seemed in control of himself once again as his glare was now focused on me. I gave him a perplexed look. What exactly did I do?<br/>
His eyes moved from me to scan the room and a scowl formed on his face.I followed his gaze and noticed a few faces were looking in my direction ,all mostly men.<br/>
A muscle ticked in his jaw and it seemed as though he was fighting to control himself.<br/>
"Where is my father?"Ariana asked.<br/>
"I think I said something that upset him, you should go check on him ."Lucas confessed with a smile, it was clear as day he didn't like her and that confused me , why would he prefer to be kind to me when it was her his brother preferred ?<br/>
Her eyes flashed ."What did you say?"<br/>
"Ask him."<br/>
"Lucas."Austin said his name in a warning tone , not pleased with his brother's behavior .<br/>
Ariana rolled her eyes and linked her arms through Austin's."Let's go find my father."<br/>
My eyes rested on where there skin touched and again just like before I heard the voice in my head, this time it all but screamed 'mine'.<br/>
It hurt, it hurt to see him so close to another woman, especially when the woman was her.I still didn't understand why it did however, how could I already have feelings for someone I had just met?The emotions were already so strong , like if I had known Austin my entire life and that was simply absurd since I'd never met the prince before , I was certain of it, he had the type of face one couldn't help but remember.<br/>
Unable to see anymore of it , I quietly excused myself and walked into the palace's garden , wanting to get some fresh air to clear my head, away from everyone and especially away from Austin and Ariana.<br/>
For the first time since I reached here I begun to miss home , even though I was mistreated back there ,I still knew almost everyone  and I didn't have to worry about a husband who didn't want anything to do with me. I felt like a complete stranger here , the only thing giving me courage was how nice Austin's family was to me.<br/>
I was experiencing a new kind of pain at this palace and it was becoming almost unbearable.<br/>
A sound from the woods suddenly caught my attention and against my better judgement I inched closer to get a better view.<br/>
"Is anyone here?"<br/>
I walked a little further ,my feet coming to an immediate stop when I heard a soft growl.My eyes widened as they settled upon a huge brown wolf .It looked angry or hungry, I wasn't sure at the moment.But either one wasn't a good sign for me.<br/>
I slowly begun to move backwards but that seemed to make it more angry as the ferocious growling only got much louder.<br/>
My hands flew to my mouth to stop the scream that threatened to escape, I feared any noise would make the damn thing attack much faster.<br/>
I looked around me frantically , hoping to find something that could possibly help me in this situation.I felt the sweat build up on my forehead as I listened to my own racing heart beat while the wolf stealthily approached me.<br/>
My heart dropped in defeat as I realized this might be it for me , there was no way I could survive an attack like this from something as huge and vicious as this wolf.<br/>
The wolf snarled at me ,preparing itself to attack as its eyes focused on me, it launched forward and I let out a frightened cry.<br/>
This was it.<br/>
Suddenly, a loud howl rippled through the air ,all the hairs on my body stood up at the power that radiated from the sound.Out of nowhere a huge jet black wolf jumped in front of me and barreled into the other wolf,I watched in horror as they both tackled each other .<br/>
What was happening ?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>